The First Vampire
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: Breaking Dawn AU, What if Jasper was vastly older than what the Cullens believed? With the threat of the Volturi hanging over Bella's still human head, Jasper decides it is well past time to take control of the situation in order to protect one of the few people he knew was worth fighting for.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Breaking Dawn AU, **_

_**What if Jasper was vastly older than what the Cullens believed? With the threat of the Volturi hanging over Bella's still human head, Jasper decides it is well past time to take control of the situation in order to protect one of the few people he knew was worth fighting for.**_

**The First Vampire**

Prologue

First Person POV

Well, it would appear that I had made a grave mistake in trusting those worthless fucks to take over the reins while I explored the world for a few thousand years. Power has gone to their heads and the mistakes need to be corrected. Still, live and learn as the humans say.

Humans.

So many years have passed since I was one of them. So much so that I can just about recall the face of my human mother, a woman whom had loved me with all her soul only for my father in all his power mad glory offended Hades to an unforgivable level and it was I who paid the price. Condemned to walk the world alone, sending sinners to Hades or rather that was Hades plan. He hadn't intended for me to be able to create others like me but I did and fuck it all the fiery depths if that hasn't come back to bite me in the ass.

Yes, that's right, I am the very first vampire to walk the earth and as you can probably guess my name is most certainly not Dracula.

My true name is kept hidden from everyone but myself and Hades; and one day my true Queen will know it but for now you can call my...Jasper


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

The forest air was fresh, only naturally after a heavy down pour and it was a scent I enjoyed. Getting rid of my latest kill I decided to walk back at a human pace so I could once again contemplate how much the world had changed compared to when I first became this creature. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, I had everyone of the Cullens fooled into thinking I was a solider from the civil war. It helped that the pussy Edward refused to dive into my mind too much on 'moral grounds' when that little bitch was far lower than I on the moral ladder. Most of my kills were done for my King or to maintain the secret after accidentally discovering that I could make others like me. Not sure how Rosalie would react if she knew that I was the very first vampire and therefore ultimately the reason for her being a vampire.

This America was still so young when it came to having human inhapitants, they say Christopher Columbus found this place when in truth it was me. I just couldn't claim ownership of the discovery, not when you were meant to have died at the fall of Troy. That had been when it happened, I had fought for a King and my country all because Menelaus didn't realise what a lucky bastard he was to have the most beautiful woman in the world as his wife. Don't mistake me, she wasn't as innocent as history has made her out to be, she did truly love Paris and unlike Paris didn't want to go to Troy because she knew exactly what would happen. But Paris hadn't been her first lover outside of the marriage bed, myself being one of them, unlike Paris though we knew better than to steal her away in the middle of the night. No matter how much we wanted to.

Yes, I more almost six thousand years old and damn it all to hell if it hasn't been a very, very long road but it's also been an incredibly interesting one. I could tell you stories that would make your brain blow up, you know the great matter with Henry VIII and Anne? I do, I was there for the whole saga such a tragic end for someone whose only crime was obeying the commandments of 'honor thy father' and her King.

A distant rumble in the sky brought me out of my musings, better put the speed on if no other reason I get to avoid a screeching ear ache from the pixie. Running at vampire speed, my thoughts turn to that bloody coven I'm currently living with. Yes, they would all genuinely shit a brick if they knew the truth about me, Carlisle would undoubtedly just hound me with questions, Rosalie would certainly want to kick my ass given that I am the ultimate reason for her life. She could always walk into a pyre of course but I know for a fact she secretly enjoys staying young and beautiful admittedly her not being able to bare children is a real sore point for her but there are plenty of human women out there that can't conceive for whatever reason yet Rosalie is convinced she owns that particular fucking corner.

I skid to a stop at the bottom of the drive at the sound of my cell phone ringing. Once the Victoria situation had been delt with, and with Edward and Isabella on their honeymoon, I decided to leave my phone at the house when hunting. Deciding that I might as well just run the rest of the way I shot into the house and to where I had left my phone.

"Hello," this things were both a marvellous invention and an all round pain in my ass.

"_Jasper..."_ Isabella's hysterical voice came from the other end, sending my instincts on high alert.

"Bella? What's happened?" I asked, not liking they were so far away.

"_I need...you have to come get me..."_ Isabella sobbed.

"What? Why? Where's Edward?" I asked her confused, while swearing unholy vengence if that spineless little shit had done what I think he has.

"_He left me...again..."_ Isabella whimpered.

I closed my eyes and took a long deep and unneeded breath so as to calm my rage.

"I'm on my way, I promise you Bella, I'm coming." I told her.

It took me well over an hour to get her to calm down enough to hang up, by which point I was already in a car breaking every speed limit there was to get to a private air strip. I thought I had made myself clear to Eddie but he clearly underestimated the seriousness of my promise, a mistake nobody lives long enough to learn from. By the time the plane was in the air I as already making another phone call.

"_Hello,"_ the voice spoke.

"Are you alone?" I demanded

"_Yes, my King."_ The voice replied.

"Good, I need you to go to my castle and get it ready for me. I will have a guest with me, human so make sure that it is staffed only with humans for the time being." I ordered.

"_Very good, my King, the castle has been upgraded already to meet modern standards on all fronts getting it staffed, aired out and food in the kitchens will be done by the time Your Majesty and the guest arrives. Anything else you require?" _ My loyal servant asked of me.

"Just one, I want you to keep a very close watch on Edward Cullen but don't bring him in unless he forces your hand. I could care less if it's one piece or not." I told my servant, well servant was the wrong word really but at the moment it would do.

"_Yes, My King. If it helps at all the little twerp seems to be swimming towards Russia,"_ My servant replied, I could hear the smile in the voice.

"Excellent, if he so much as smells like he is heading towards the castle inform me at once Demitri and then have some fun with him." I ordered Demitri.

"_Of course, My King."_ Demitri replied.

With that I hung up and turned my attention to the setting sun, I could live until the Earth burned and I will always look upon the setting and the rising of the sun as if it is the first time I'm seeing it. With the exception of Peter and Charlotte, Demitri was the only one to know my true identity, something that was going to change soon enough. That so called coven of leaders were worthless, they should have demanded Isabella be turned right there in the field when they came to ensure we had delt with the Victoria problem, instead they bought Eddie's bullshit about a date being set or was that Alice? Well, no matter who it was, they should never have taken their word at face value.

Before long I would have Isabella under my care and protection once more and this time I will do what I should have done the moment I laid eyes upon her. I will take her to my castle, let her adjust to the castle and then turn her myself.

_Ring, ring..._

Fucking perfect. I didn't need a crystal ball to know who this was, pity that James hadn't been able to kill when he came across her the first time. I found that little pixie to be increasingly annoying to me, nevertheless I answered her call.

"Alice, I trust you have seen what happened." I greeted her.

"_I did and Jasper you can't go against Edward's wishes and turn her yourself!"_ Alice told me sternly.

"The laws order Bella's death or her transformation, remaining human isn't an option here but when the coward calls next time be sure to tell him not to worry. I'll be sure to send him a bag of her blood for him to get off on." I growled angrily before hanging up and turning the phone on silent. Not that there's actually any such thing for us vampires but at least I'll have the illusion.

As I returned my attention to the fading daylight I caught my reflection in the mirror.

"You were once the most feared warriror in the Ancient World, became a creature more deadly than man and did the one thing you swore you would never do. You bent over backwards for cowards, well no more. It is time to remember who you are, Achillis, the first vampire in the world and its time to put the rest back on their leashes." I muttered to myself darkly.

First, I had to go to Isabella and rescue her from that wretched island...hmm perhaps I shall take it from Carlisle as I conquered the beach of Troy. No, that won't work...the Trojans are all dead and all I would be killing is trees and wildlife.

Six thousand years nearly have gone by since I became this creature and this is the first time since that revolting fuck Agamemnon that I've truly craved a kill with this level of violence. Edward Cullen will regret this day for a very long time to come but he can wait, Isabella can not.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, decided against going the long as way of getting Bella and Jasper away from the Cullens. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper/Achillis POV**

As my ship sat idle in the middle of the ocean, my speed boat broke the ocean in two as it took me closer to Isabella. I couldn't help but chuckle, she had always found the Cullen way of life to be very extravagant so when she sees the wealth I have assembled in my much longer life Isabella will probably faint. I had decided before I got the ship that I would tell Isabella the truth, she had been lied to enough through the Cullens. Something that I was going to break.

"She smells so sweet, even from here." The captain of the yaht proclaimed, his mouth filling with venom.

A growl stirred in my chest but I kept my eyes firmly on the increasingly growing coast line.

"That human is under my immediate protection and to be considered as the future Queen, keep your fucking teeth to yourself around her." I ordered darkly and using my power to make sure he understood how serious I was.

The Captain bowed his head respectfully.

"Of course my King, please accept my most sincere apologise but the others may not have the same level of control as I do," he warned.

"Good thing my power is of such volume I can keep the whole fucking world under my influence then isn't it." I replied with a sinister smile.

It was something I had completely discovered by accident and was on the eve of the last millennium when there was no where near as many humans and vampires in the world as what there is today. Putting the whole world to sleep had also been completely accidental, in my eagerness to avoid a particularly torch friendly village I had over did it and I learned that my own fear was a massive factor in giving my empathic ability one hell of a boost.

We were ten miles away when it hit me. Her blood, it didn't register with me before when my captain passed comment about the sweetness of her blood now however I knew and I was afraid.

"Stop the engine and stay here until I call for you," I began to order as I rushed to the side of the that, with one foot on the edge I gave my captain a glare so deadly he actually gulped. "You so much as _think_ about coming closer your grandchildren will pay the fucking price" I snarled and then I dove into the water and swam.

As a vampire everything you do as a general rule is so much faster because you're no longer hindered with the need to breath and rest. In short Michael Phelps could kiss my fucking ass as he hands over those gold medals of his. I reached the beach and sped into the house, stopping in the doorway at the sight before me.

Isabella, unconscious and a knife sticking out of her stomach. What the actual fuck? Another scent, not Edward's though….Irina? Okay that bitch will die, slowly. Hearing her struggling beating heart I rushed forward, dropped to my knees and bit Isabella in every place I could. Her wrists, ankles, neck and I even pulled the bathrobe open and bit down upon her breast where her heart was fighting to survive. As I bit down upon her firm young breast I grabbed the knife and pulled it out of her stomach. Isabella barely made a noise from its extraction she was that far gone.

"Get over here now," I growled to my captain, knowing he would hear me.

When the noise of the engine kicked in I covered Isabella up with her bathroom before lifting her into my arms and carried her to the bedroom. Looks like my trackers are going to be very busy vampires in deed. But first I need to make another phone call.

**Carlisle's POV**

I didn't need Jasper's power to know that my family was deeply worried. Alice had been pacing for the better part of the last twenty-four hours desperately trying to get a vision of some kind but no matter what she tried Alice couldn't get a vision of Jasper.

"Where are you?" she muttered to herself again.

I knew that for Alice to be struggling so much he had to be acting on pure instinct. She had gotten a few glimpses of him but nothing that made sense.

_Ring, ring…_

My cell phone rang out and I was answering before the second ring could finish.

"Jasper?" I answered, the rest of the family gathered around me.

"You all need to come to Isle Esme. Don't say a word to anyone, especially the pack about where you are going. Tell them you taking Alice to scout collages and bring Charlie." Jasper instructed and promptly hung up.

I looked to the family lost and even more worried than I was before.

What was Jasper doing on Esme's island?

I put my phone in my back pocket and head for the door, not that I had any idea yet on what I was going to tell Charlie.

"I'm going to get Charlie, pack some bags and we'll meet you out front in an hour." I told them.

Esme nodded and headed off to pack.

"Tell him that Bella's contract a virus of some kind and is asking for him." Alice told me firmly, clearly having seen that this would work.

"What else have you seen, Alice?" I asked desperate to know what the hell was going on.

"That's just it, I can't see anything!" Alice whispered distressed.

Emmett, being the ever protective brother, wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Don't worry sis, you'll be getting vision headaches in no time." Emmett tried to reassure her before looking at me with determination in his eyes. "Go get Papa Swan, if Jasper's telling you to get him there's a damn good reason for it." He told me, I could only nod knowing that he was right.

**Charlie's POV**

My baby girl was married, okay I could live with that and I was hardly in a position to say anything against it given that I married Renee at nineteen. It's just the fact that she was married to Edward Cullen that insensed me, after what he put her through I simply couldn't trust him to look after her the way a husband should look after his wife.

A knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts, there goes my breakfast.

Opening the door I was amazed to find Carlisle standing there looking rather worried.

Bella

"What's happened?" I demanded

If that fucker has left her on their honeymoon no less I'm sticking a shotgun up his ass and pulling the trigger.

"Bella's been taken ill, she's asking for you." Carlisle told me simply

Bull fucking shit.

Not that I'm going to tell him that.

"Give ten minutes and I'll be ready to go." I told him sharply.

Turning on my heels I shot off upstairs, it was a blur for me. I grabbed a small duffle bag that the army had given me, something that the town doesn't really know about me was that I did my service and the training of quick and light packing kicked in. Exactly within ten minutes I had everything that I could possibly need and was stepping out of the house with a stunned Carlisle.

"What? My daughter could be seriously ill and asking for me, do you really think I'm going to hang around?" I demanded.

Carlisle shook his head.

"Not at all, come on." Carlisle replied simply.

We both walked to his car in silence, my mind racing. What had happened to my daughter?

**A/N: There you go chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it, decided to add a bit of background on Charlie as I don't really recall there being much said about his background.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**Irina's POV**

I did it!

I actually killed that mate killing little slut and did in a way that will have the Cullens thinking that she killed herself all because Edward left her. She may not have killed Laurent herself but it was that little slut's fault all the same.

Now to slaughter those fucking dogs that did the killing. Bet she's fucked every last one of them too. I was able to keep myself undecided in everything, which was a lot easier than I thought and I was amazed that Alice hadn't received visions of all the ways I fantasied about killing their little pet. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that I never went to that sham of a wedding either ways everything has went in my favour. I just need my luck to last long enough for me to slaughter that tribe once and for all.

**Charlie's POV**

I was scared.

Carlisle had come to collect me with one liner about Bella being ill and we were to go out there so I could be with her as she'd been asking for me. The whole family and I were currently sitting on a private jet heading south, almost everyone, for the blonde's twin brother was missing. Where was he? Why wasn't he on the plabe with us? Had he flew on ahead? Were we going to pick him from somewhere? I didn't like not knowing what was going on. I would've asked, no demanded Carlisle to tell me what the hell was going on but the look on his face told me he knew as much as I did.

Absolutely nothing.

**Rosalie's POV **

Why had Jasper gone down to Isle Esme? Had he gone and drained Bella? Why wasn't Edward on the phone screaming at Carlisle about whatever Jasper had done?

I don't want us to go to war with the pack. Not because I've suddenly grown attached to them but because I can't handle the thought of Emmett being taken away from me.

**Emmett's POV**

What was the Jazz man doing on Mamma C's island? Had Edward hurt my baby sister again? Why did we need Charlie with us for that matter?

What the fuck is going on here? I'm not an idiot, despite what many think of me, I know there is more to the Jazz man than he lets on and while its not my place to poke around in his business I hope he knows I'll always have his back no matter what. If he has slipped and turned Bella then thats okay, I know its what she wants and if the worst has happened and he killed her...I'll still have his back because he woukdn't have meant to hurt her. His my brother and there is very little he could do that would make me turn against him.

**Esme's POV**

Good heavens, what has happened to my baby girl? Why is Jasper down there? Where is Edward? I hope our family isn't lost to whatever has happened.

**Carlisle's POV**

Was Bella actually ill?

This was one of the main questions running through my mind, the others being why Alice wasn't having any visions right now and why wasn't Edward answering his phone?

**Alice's POV**

What was going on with my gift?

Nobody was making any decisions, Edward, Bella and Jasper. I don't like being in the dark like this. The only thing that was keeping me from freaking out entirely was that the vision of Bella as a vampire remains intact.

**Jasper's POV**

My captain arrived quickly enough and took in the scene before him with horror, I knew I didn't have to worry about him losing control with Isabella's blood as I make it a rule for him and everyone else loyal to me to hunt frequently.

"What in the name of God?" He demanded "My King..." he tried but his voice trailed off.

"Another vampire stabbed her and left her for dead." I hissed. "I need you to the cleaners in, and make sure they're full I don't want any drama happening here." I told him softly.

"Yes, My King...why would a _vampire_ stab her?" he couldn't stop himself from asking and I couldn't blame him.

"Maybe hoping that Isabella's husband would return eventually and put it down to suicide, not realizing that Isabella had called me." I replied, Irina was going to pay for this.

"I'll collect the cleaners, how much time do they have?" He asked

"No more than twenty-four hours, so make it twelve. Time for their scents to air out and hide the ship, I'll text you when it's time to return, Isabella's father will be joining us so keep the vampires down below in the high security areas." I told him.

"I'll close all the vents below to make sure he is safe," My captain replied, I didn't see him bow but I heard him leave.

Isabella whimpered as she became aware of the beginnings of the transformation. I knew I was profoundly stupid to tell Carlisle to bring Charlie with him but the truth of the matter was that, like his daughter, he interested me. There was something about that man that I liked, the fact that he had gone deeply off of Eddie had made him skyrocket in the points department.

I was confused.

Well, perhaps confused was the wrong word, what I was really feeling was anger. Intense all consuming anger. I had felt the need to protect Isabella from the moment James had made it clear that the game was on. I should have just killed them all then and there which would have meant that Isabella would never have been hurt. But I didn't, why didn't I follow six thousand years worth of vampire and warrior instincts. Even now I am celebrated as one of the best warriors to have ever lived and yet I ignored everything I had ever learned. Why….because I hadn't been sure that Isabella would come away unharmed.

The cleaning staff arrived with a swift bow and quickly got to work on cleaning the mess up. Why had Irina done it like this? What was her objective? I know she had been close to Laurent...shit.

"CAPTAIN!" I roared.

He was before me in half a blink of an eye.

"My King," He said, worry in his voice

"Irina had her eyes set on the wolves. Inform those on the ground loyal to me to form a wall around the whole land. Pack land, Forks and Port Angeles, she doesn't get through. The first to grab her will receive my unwavering gratitude, promotion and a reward of their choice. But remember the rule." I instructed.

"Capture but not kill got it." He repeated before bowing and taking his leave, pulling his phone out as he went.

As he left another vampire arrived, an elderly woman by the name of Gladys. She had been turned by her son, total mamma's boy who couldn't bear to spend an eternity without her. Tragically however her son was killed during the WWII, poor bastard was in Japan when the bombs dropped. Now she worked for me, like a third mother type I guess.

"Dear, why don't I take her into the bathroom and get her cleaned up. Poor little lamb shouldn't have to wake up to the temptation of her own blood." Gladys suggested lightly.

I looked down at Isabella and saw that there was actually a fair amount of blood. Reluctantly I removed my arms from around Isabella so that Gladys could undergo the task of getting Isabella cleaned up and into something more comfortable. I watched transfixed, staring but not really seeing as Gladys took Isabella into her arms.

Why hadn't I spoken up at the wedding? Why hadn't I spoken before the wedding, especially given that it was something Isabella hadn't even wanted but Edward just had to twist and manipulate her until he got what he wanted? Because I could feel her emotions and she had been happy with him until that phone call twenty-four hours ago.

I should have spoken up...

The clock chimed midnight when I heard the sounds of a speed boat arriving, a speed boat containing two heartbeats, one for the driver and the other belonged to Charlie. I looked back down at the changing Isabella, the wound to her stomach would be half closed by now, stitching itself back together from the inside out. I had already made the decision to tell Charlie the truth that was no secret in my mind and I daresay that Alice would have seen my decision and was more than likely going to try and talk me out of it. The problem was, I didn't trust any other vampire not to hurt Isabella by harming Charlie, so I would tell him and give him the illusion of a choice. I didn't need Alice's gift to know what he would decide, I felt his love for his daughter and to bury her would kill him.

With great reluctance I slid out from beside Isabella, it was easier for me to help her through the transistion if I had skin on skin contact. What? Don't look at me like that, it does, it absolutely does. Well, either way it wouldn't look good if Charlie caught me holding his married daughter, so once I made sure she was covered up and looking comfortable I sat in a chair that Gladys had brought in before she left and waited.

I heard the speed boat come to a stop and Charlie scrambling to get off. I heard as he ran the best he could on the sand and the sound of the door opening. I looked up just as Charlie appeared in the doorway of the bedroom.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" He asked in a rush, his eyes fixed on Isabella.

"She'll be okay, Chief." I told him firmly, which was true at least physically emotionally was a completely different story.

The rest of the family appeared in the doorway and all looked at me that screamed they knew what I had done.

"But where's Edward?" Charlie demanded.

I look every last one of them straight in the eye.

"He left her." I told him simply.

**A/N: There we go chapter 3. More to come with a shocking twist on the horizon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**Charlie's POV**

He left her.

He left my daughter, again.

He married my daughter and then left her while on their honeymoon.

He married my daughter and left her on their honeymoon with no way for her to get home to me.

I'm going to fucking kill him.

These were the only things that were going through my head as I sat at my daughter's bedside. My sweet beautiful and slefless daughter had taken that fucking bastard back without even thinking about it, had forgiven him and this is how he repays her.

When Reverend Webber had asked if anybody knew of a reason why the wedding should have been stopped I should have leapt to my feet and told the whole wedding party that he wasn't good enough for her. No, fuck that, I should have just taken my police issued shot gun to his balls and blew the fucking trigger. Once my little girl recovers I will never keep silent about my suspicions on the men in her life again.

My stomach roars with the need to eat but I don't want to leave Bella's side. However unless I want to become sick myself, I don't have much choice. Silently I get out of the chair and walk towards the kitchen.

"You can't be serious, Jasper!" a voice hissed in anger.

"I'm deadly fucking serious, Rosalie and if you knew what I knew you wouldn't object to this." Another voice, Jasper most likely, replied. "He left her _again_ and I have have no desire to see her or any of you suffer for such studpity." He continued.

I decided now was the time to interrupt.

"Why would my daughter suffer for that little prick's stunt?" I demanded.

The Cullens all looked at each other wondering how to answer my question, well almost everyone, Jasper looked like a man who had made up his mind.

"Jasper...don't." Alice pleaded with him.

Well this wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"Is this about all of you being vampires?" I demanded.

While my blunt question was completely stupid I have to admit that I'm completely pissed with myself that I didn't have a camera to film their reaction for Bella's sake. It would have been fucking hilarious if this shit weren't so serious.

**Edward's POV**

I'm a monster.

I married the most wonderful and accepting girl on the planet and I have just left her there all alone with no way to get home. Monster doesn't cover it I'm far, far worse but I just couldn't condemn her to this fate and at least on the island she will be completely safe from the Volturi. Demitri can't use his power on her so he can't find Bella and take her back to the Volturi.

As long as the staff do what I have asked and take fresh food ad produce to the island every day before she wakes up Bella will be safe from the world.

I'm the worst form of monster in the world.

But she's safe and will die human and of old age just the way she was meant to.

**Jasper/Achillis's POV**

Well colour me fucking shocked.

Charlie Swan knows we're vampires and is standing there as if he just outted us all for being Tigers fans instead Mariners. Nobody behind me knew what to do or say and nobody could even move, completely giving up the illusion that we are human.

"Do one of you maybe one move, this human needs to eat something and you're all standing in front of the cupboards." Charlie requested and, as if on autopilot, everybody moved out of the way.

"Thanks," Charlie replied as he moved towards the fridge and began looking for something to eat.

"Charlie...how do you..." Carlisle began

"Jacob told me." He replied casually. "Told me all about how the seven of you are vampires and that he and the tribe are closet shape-shifting werewolves." Charlie continued, still searching the fridge before pulling out a plate of food...one of Isabella's favourites no less.

Anger shot through me and it wasn't just my own.

"That fucking..." Esme began before growling deeply.

Heads spun round, with one human neck clicking, in shock at Esme's words.

"Damn Mama C got a mouth on her." Emmett commented with a snigger.

Esme glared and was about to say something else when we, the vampires that is, heard the sounds of another boat approaching.

"All of you stay here." I ordered before swiftly heading outside, watching and waiting.

My eyes soon spotted the the speed boat, not one of mine, approaching. A growl appeared in my chest, I had taken down endless beaches as a human and as my Isabella undergoes the transformation I will use every last one of my skills, human and vampire both, to defend this beach until the whole world is in ruins. Eventually the boat docks and the scent of human food and beverages hit my nose. What the hell?

In the blink of an eye I'm in front of the human that is delivering the food, which results in them jumping.

"What do we have here?" I asked.

"My boss...t...told me to bring food here...for the resident..." the human stammered, fear flowing through every inch of them.

Ordered to bring food for the resident...he didn't.

"Tell me the name of the person that placed the order." I demanded, using my empathic ability to make them feel very truthful.

"A Edward Cullen." The human replied in a rush, eage to get away from me.

I take the box from the human.

"Leave and there is no need for anymore of these deliveries." I told him.

The man half staggered and half ran away from me. I stayed and watched as the long shorts, hawaiian shirt wearing moron rushed to the boat and stuttered on getting the engine started in a need to get away from me. That was easier than I thought it would be really, mostly because the delivery boy wasn't on my shit list, he was just following orders after all.

Edward and Irina on the other hand.

Returning to the beach house I placed the box of food and drink on the counter top and looked at Alice with suspicion. She would have had to have known his plans.

"So...turns out this isn't a honeymoon for Isabella but an elaborate prison or glass cage for Eddie to keep Isabella in. Tell me why you didn't tell us about his plans Alice, I know you would have had to have seen it." I said to the room at large, my tone clear that I had no desire to be lied to in any shape or form.

"Bella's his mate, Jasper. He can keep her safe however he likes," Alice replied with an air that said it was obvious.

I turn to look at Charlie.

"Your daughter will awaken as a vampire within forty-eight hours, just before she opens her eyes I shall turn you if that is your will. For now, go sit beside her while I figure out what to do after you awaken." I told Charlie with more calm in my voice than what I actually felt.

Charlie didn't need telling twice, taking the dish which he reheated while I had been outside and went to sit by Isabella's side.

Once he was far away enough not to be completely startled I punched a rather impressive hole into the kitchen counter before wrapping a hand round Alice's throat.

"I thought you knew me well enough to know when it is ill advised to lie to me. Tell me the truth, now." I demanded, my eyes black as the night ocean outside with my anger.

"I told you..." Alice tried.

"They are _not_ mates, Alice." I snarled darkly. "He never intended to turn her did he, he made her marry him under false promises at what point were you supposed to come here and visit your toy?" I demanded.

"He asked me to come see her in a month and to tell her that he was dealing with the Volturi to make sure they wouldn't come after her once she was turned." Alice huffed out but only after I hit her with an overwhelming desire to speak the truth.

"Alice!" Four voices gasped in shock.

"He doesn't want her as a vampire we have to respect that!" Alice threw back in defense.

Of course.

"It would seem that everybody is in need in a lesson of the laws of our world." I replied with a sinister and evil smirk on my lips. "Let the lesson begin." I finished

**A/N: Here we go, decided to give you all some Edward. Been reading some Bella/Edward stories, why is she always such a bloody push over?**


End file.
